Hola, mi nombre es Derek Simmons y esto es Jackass!
by M.Bidden
Summary: Fic para el reto del foro FF: BSGS


**¡Hola, mi nombre es Derek Simmons y esto es Jackass!**

Las luces del escenario ya están todas destilando en su plena plenitud de plenitudes plenas, para absorber mi plena plenidad de plenísticas…

Hmmmmm… bueno, creo que si voy a dar un ligero paso de lo que ha sido mi vida y lo que me llevó a convertirme en un bochornoso mutante mitad mosca, mitad dinosaurio, debo hacer una presentación digna de una persona, que a lo largo de su trayectoria, demostró tener una demencia… qué digo, una sobriedad e inteligencia soberbias para alguien que desde muy joven demostró un soberano interés por las artes políticas, militares y científicas; tanto así que un reconocido canal de televisión, adscrito a una importantísima cadena de noticias noticiosas – Siempre me dio mucha risa ese nombre, ¿Lo entienden? Noticias, noticiosas, jajá… ja – Que me estuvieron rogando durante al menos tres meses, que por favor, de alguna manera, reconsiderara abrir un espacio en mi importante y apretadísima agenda de muerto viviente para concederles una entrevista de altura, digna de alguien que llegó a ser Consejero de Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos de América, pero curiosa y un poco estúpidamente, declinó todo lo anterior para iniciar un ataque a escala en el mundo, sin mucho sentido, y sin muchos objetivos, solamente para que un presidente no hablara… ahora que lo pienso, todo se habría podido evitar con un francotirador que le perforara la cabeza, pero eso no me parece tan sutil. La invasión era mucho más cool.

-¡Derek, deja de hablar contigo mismo por centésima vez, y ya ponte en posición, que la entrevista radial comenzará en solo unos minutos!

-¿Radial? ¿Cómo qué Radial, mi estimado Clarence?

-No me hagas repetir esta tontería, Derek, y ya te dije que mi nombre no es Clarence. Me llamo Peter.

-Clarence está mucho más a la altura de una persona que hace las entrevistas.

-Pero yo no hago las entrevistas. Yo solo soy el utilero, por amor a Cristo…

Vaya… Clarence se niega a tomar en consideración su verdadera identidad. Todavía jura por los mil soles de Helios, que su nombre real es Peter, como Peter Parker del hombre araña, o Nicolás Maduro de la Isla Presidencial. Lo anterior no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero es gracioso, ¿Entienden? Peter Parker… Maduro… Maduro vs Spiderman… Si, lo sé. Ahora que pueden leer mis pensamientos gracias a mis estupendos patrones de comunicación cognitiva, puedo apostar lo que sea a que no dejan de preguntarse de donde logro sacar todo ese ingenio para hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa. Me temo que la ciencia aún no ha llegado a un punto de inflexión lo suficientemente avanzado para responder esa pregunta, pero…

-¡Maldita sea, Derek! ¡Ya estamos al aire!

-¿Al aire? ¿Y dónde está mi dragón gigante y mis bailarinas exóticas?

-Seguramente están en CNN, fornicando con tu madre…

-¿Perdón?

-Lo siento, Derek… lo siento, es solo que…

-Clarence. Mi dulce madre no fornicaría con ninguna de esas personas o artefactos de utilería. Ella solo singaba con señores de la alta sociedad, aunque curiosamente yo salí como producto de una aventura de ella, con un caricaturista. Es un sujeto muy reconocido hoy en día. Se llama Atoms, creo, e hizo una serie que se llama Rem y Stimpy. No he tenido la oportunidad de verla, pero me han dicho que es muy educativa.

-¿En serio, Derek? ¿No has visto Rem y Stimpy?

La voz profunda y laica del hombre de anteojos y marejado cabello rubio, tan liso y alisado como la misma lámpara que revoloteaba moscas y que lo alumbraba en aquel momento, me conmovió por un instante. Yo, Derek Simmons, estaba notablemente ofendido por la actitud altanera de Clarence, pero estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por aquel caballero de inmenso porte, que estaba muy por encima de una estación radial, aunque esta fuera de primera clase.

-Bueno Derek, agradezco que tus pensamientos en voz alta me coloquen a esa altura, pero no uso lentes, soy calvo, la estación no existe, estamos conversando con una cámara filmadora de un teléfono celular, que no es de los inteligentes y si no te das prisa, mi madre llegará a corrernos a Peter y a mí con una escoba… en fin. Mi nombre es Raymond, por cierto, y te agradecería que no mencionases al público ciertos… detalles de mi apariencia física.

-¿Te refieres a los abultados bollos de carne sudorosa que se están acumulando por debajo de tu papada en este momento? ¿O los granos atemporales para una persona que pasó la adolescencia hace siglos y que adornan tu cara con notable morbosidad? ¿O quizás te refieras al herpes que tienes en el labio?

-A todas esas cosas, las cuales… ya no tienen importancia porque las dijiste estando al aire, pero lograste incrementar nuestra audiencia en twitter, de diez personas, a quince, así que supongo que puedes decir lo que se te antoje.

-Me agrada tu código, Ray, ¿Puedo llamarte, Ray?

-Sí, si puedes.

-Cómo verás, Ray, es importante, o al menos creo que es muy importante que las personas conozcan ambos lados de la moneda. En este caso, el entrevistado y el entrevistador.

-Me parece que estás confundido, Derek.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, cuando hablas de las dos caras de la moneda, evidentemente te refieres a la parte de ti que es pública y que todo el mundo conoce, aunque las veinte personas en twitter, no son precisamente una muestra del interés de la gente por el último juego de Resident Evil; y la parte de ti que nadie conoce.

-Hmmmm… creo que se lo que me quieres decir. Deseas que te habla sobre mi afición al hentai zoofílico, ¿Verdad?

-Por todos los cielos, Derek. La mitad de nuestra audiencia son niños de trece años…

-Estamos en un mundo muy contemporáneo, Raymond.

-Eso es una redundancia, Derek.

-¿Lo es? ¿No lo es? ¿Qué es real, y qué no es real?

-Porque no nos hablas de tu infancia…

-Por supuesto, mi infancia. El primer hincapié que debemos sortear si deseamos llegar a la excelsa figura que está presente ante las cámaras el día de hoy. Por favor Raymond, no dejes de recordarle a la gente como fue que conseguiste esta entrevista.

-Te encontramos al lado de un puesto de brownies en una estación de servicio. El propietario te estaba vendiendo a diez dólares, que era lo que costaba un panecillo, pero estabas tan insoportable que decidió regalarte al primer par de idiotas que vio atravesar la puesta del establecimiento. Cómo somos fanáticos de Resident Evil, y comprobamos que en efecto, tú eres Derek Simmons, decidimos hacerte una entrevista sobre porqué el último juego había sido una completa bazofia; pero luego tú empezaste a hablar sobre tu vida y todo eso, y perdimos el hilo de la conversación… fue algo bastante raro, realmente.

-Ejem… sospecho que tú y yo nos entenderemos mejor en un futuro Raymond. Ahora, sino te molesta comenzaré a recordar mi infancia…

.

.

.

Nací en la localidad de Portland, Oregon. En un vecindario común, en un núcleo familiar y mafioso común como cualquier otro, rodeado de otros núcleos ítalo-americanos comunes, como todos los demás. Desde pequeño, me deleité con el fresco aroma de los garbanzos durante la tarde, el césped recién podado, la sensación cálida de un amanecer, y el olor de la sangre cuando se mezcla con los residuos de las bolsas tamaño humano de abono para plantas, cuando transportan un cuerpo en un compartimiento para autos.

Eso, era vida, y me motivo desde un principio a dedicarme a la política.

Y ahora, se preguntan: Pero Derek, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con la política?

¡Oh, mis queridos lacayos!, entiendo que sean un poco ciegos de mente como para no poder relacionar el preámbulo de mi infancia con mi estoica carrera política en los tribunales, en los juzgados y en el senado, pero si usan un poco bien su cabeza, se darán cuenta de las familiares similitudes que existen entre ambas caras de la moneda…

…

Bueno, me parece que no hay ninguna, pero no porque yo no la pueda concebir, sino porque el camino fue tan amplio y tumultuoso que tomaría décadas poder estudiarlo correctamente para desencadenar en lo que nos lleva al hoy.

Verán, desde pequeño, me di cuenta de algo. En mi comunidad, no existían los consejos comunales. En la televisión, había canales ocultos con propaganda comunista que en mi opinión era muy buena. En todos esos canales se hablaba de un nuevo método para fastidiar a la gente, y ahí radicaban los sindicatos, las juntas de trabajadores, y por supuesto, los consejos comunales; que se tratan de nada más y nada menos que una conglomeración de vecinos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que quejarse del gobierno, en lugar de hablar del problema de alcantarillado que ha afectado la calle 3, desde hace generaciones.

El simple hecho de saber, que yo sería capaz de mover una convocatoria de gente para que esta se reuniese e intercambiara opiniones y se comiera todos los tentempiés, todas y cada una de las noches, me motivó a hacer mi primera propaganda de corte político.

El cartel que había hecho, tenía una cara del tigre Tony, de las zucaritas, pegado en la mitad de la cuña y muchas palabras en rojo, con martillos, hoz y varias estrellas rojas que me parecieron adecuadas y muy poco hostiles para convocar la mayor aglomeración de vecinos posible.

A la primera reunión vino mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. El pequeño Joe "Tuerto" Bankley. Durante toda la ceremonia de apertura se veía bastante perturbado. Creo que al momento de llegar a la carpa donde yo iba a dar rienda suelta a mi discurso, me dijo algo sobre que toda la comunidad mafiosa, incluyendo mi familia propia, estaban preparando un arsenal de proporciones bíblicas para venir a buscarme y quemarme vivo por hacer propaganda comunista. Pero no le presté mucha atención, porque estaba muy distraído imaginando el gran éxito de la noche de hoy…

Más tarde comprobé que quizás, Joe tenía un poco de razón. Tuve que exiliarme de mi propio vecindario, pero no porque ellos me obligaran. Yo mismo lo hice por mi propia cuenta, luego de esquivar una docena de hachas, unas cuantas trampas de osos, y varios machetes. Al amanecer llegué a la comunidad de Riverside, en donde una familia de cocodrilos se acercó con la intención de criarme como uno más de su comunidad… o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

Por alguna razón, mi nuevo papá cocodrilo fue bastante… "expresivo a la hora de comunicarme su afecto", algunos dirían que trataba de picarme en pedazos para repartirme con sus crías o como yo los llamaba, mis reptimanos, que es una combinación de reptiles y hermanos, ¿Lo ven? Ingenioso, ¿No lo creen? Bien, ¿En dónde estábamos? Ok… me pareció que mis nuevos padres reptiles, eran demasiado sobreprotectores y también solían tener demasiada hambre para ser cocodrilos, así que a la primera hora de haberme asentado en mi nueva casa, decidí dejar nuevamente el nido y partir. Durante la emotiva despedida, mi padre logró fracturarme una costilla y estuvo a punto de vaciarme la cuenca de un ojo. Por supuesto, un padre siempre debe demostrar que es un digno representante de la masculinidad delante de su hijo, así que yo no fui menos, y con uno de los destornilladores que me arrojaron en mi comunidad, le saqué un diente a bocajarro. Todavía lo conservo debajo de mi almohada.

Diez minutos después de haber abandonado el nido por segunda vez, llegué a la escuela preparatoria de Oregon, que la verdad no tenía un nombre muy original, porque el autor de esta historia empezó a quedarse dormido a partir de este punto, y también tenía un poco de hambre, así que simplemente diré que llegué, el director me dejó viviendo con el conserje, me gradué con honores, me hicieron bullying y luego entré a la universidad de Oregon, donde estudié ciencias políticas, me gradué con honores nuevamente, y después de una larga carrera de intensa experiencia política llegué a donde estoy...

.

.

.

-Con llegar a donde estás, te refieres a que te transformaste en una mosca gigante, para intentar matar a dos enclenques, y a pesar de que toleraste todo tipo de artillería pesada, jamás te acercaste para aplastarlos, ni absorberlos, ni nada por el estilo. Y que al final, el país entero celebró tu muerte. O al menos el país ficticio que se supone que te acogió como Consejero de Seguridad Nacional, en el juego.

-Bueno mi querida Ray… cualquier cosa suena mal, si lo expresas de esa manera.

-Me parece que en general, Resident Evil 6 fue malo.

-Tú no tienes pruebas de que eso sea cierto.

-No alcanzó una calificación de más de siete puntos en ninguna revista importante Derek. Los críticos dicen que es el peor juego de toda la franquicia.

-Creo que eso podemos discutirlo…

-Me parece maravilloso, discutamos por ejemplo, de la relación de adolescentes que hay entre Leon y Ada.

-Es evidente que no había ninguna relación de adolescentes.

-¿Ah no?

-No, por supuesto que no. Leon se empeñó en crear un triángulo amoroso donde evidentemente solo existía una línea recta que me comunicaba con Ada, para ser felices en el cielo de los pajaritos rojos y la libertad condicionada a mi sexy apariencia de mutante con barba en forma de candado.

-¿Por qué no me hablas un poco más de eso? De tu sexy relación con la agente Wong, aunque muchos de nosotros creamos, que todo eso era tan triste como entrar al baño y tener que regresarse a buscar papel para el toillet.

-Con mucho gusto, camarada Ray, con mucho gusto…

.

.

.

Recuerdo que durante mi adolescencia y adultez, además de buena parte de mi madurez, las mujeres y yo, éramos un tema complicado. A pesar de mis múltiples pretendientes, yo no podía decantarme por absolutamente ninguna de ellas. En cierto momento, apareció una tal Carla Radamés, que asegura que yo la secuestré y la puse en una furgoneta para hacerle una cirugía plástica con el fin de hacerla un poco más parecida a Ada Wong; ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Todas esas patrañas? Evidentemente, si ella deseaba parecerse un poco más a la mujer más perfecta de todo el universo, podía hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Yo no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Aunque mi horario de clases no fuera superior a las dos horas por día.

Una cosa es segura. Tuve que rechazar a todas mis pretendientes, que me miraron con desdén, desde que conocí a Ada Wong, un día que me encontraba barriendo los escombros de confeti y los vómitos, de una fiesta de beneficencia en Eslavia del Este. Sé que muchos dirán que mis "pretendientes", eran personas un tanto inseguras y hasta cierto punto peligrosas. Pero tienen que entenderlas. Supongo que cualquier chica reaccionaría de forma violenta si yo por ejemplo, introdujera cámaras filmadoras en los vestidores para mujeres del equipo de voleibol, y no digo que lo haya hecho. Y en caso de que lo haya hecho, solo habría sido para ganar una parte de la simpatía del sector masculino que evidentemente, estaba encantado con que yo incurriera en ese tipo de actividades. De hecho, así fue como gané muchos votos en la universidad, y también como evité ser expulsado por el decano en muchas de varias oportunidades.

De hecho, ahora que lo preguntas, no recuerdo nunca haber tenido algo llamado novia… pero seguro es porque sería demasiado arriesgado que tuviera una. La pobre de seguro terminaría descuartizada en manos de mis múltiples fans, que también hubiesen incurrido en conductas violentas contra mí. Siempre comprendí a la contralora por ponerme tantas órdenes de restricción para no acercarme a las chicas. Yo era un Don Juan en potencia.

Sin embargo, Ada, la dulce y considerada Ada siempre me fue esquiva. Y es que, hasta un sujeto tan masculino y varonil como yo, no puede ser un imán automático – Aunque si indirecto – Para todas y cada una de las mujeres. Siempre existirán algunas féminas y chiquillas, que se resistan a mis encantos, sin embargo, nada que un poco del lenguaje del amor y algo de cloroformo no pueda solucionar.

Intenté secuestrar, con fines románticos, por primera vez a Ada en el verano del 98… todavía la recuerdo… llevaba un vestido rojo de tonalidad vino, que todavía me hiela la sangre. Era tan endemoniadamente sensual, que de una vez me hice en los pantalo… ¡Ujum! Ella estaba saliendo de una misión en una tal Racoon City o como sea que se llame y al parecer estaba un poco perdida la pobre. Recuerdo que me encontraba esperando a mis compañeros de camping, que ya llevaban alrededor de cinco horas de retraso, pero no importa, tenía suficientes malvaviscos para compartir con cualquiera que se detuviera y se ofreciera amablemente a solicitarme una de esas preciadas golosinas.

Aunque claro… Ada no fue uno de esos casos. Ella requirió un poco más de… persuasión.

He de admitir que me costó un poco hacerle comer los malvaviscos a la primera. No es sencillo lograr que una persona mastique cuando está inconsciente, pero se supone que la práctica lo puede todo. Lo cual es bastante injusto considerando que: Yo la acababa de conocer, y solo tuve una mísera noche para practicar. Una persona requiere de varias horas al día y mucho tiempo exclusivamente dedicado al perfeccionamiento de las técnicas precisas para desarrollar una labor, que yo, de forma magistral tuve que dominar en una noche, ¿Nunca han estado en una de esas fiestas muy, muy, muy locas? En donde todo el mundo se emborracha, y el más desafortunado es siempre el que cae inconsciente de primero… ¿No? - Yo tampoco – Bueno, cuando esas cosas pasan, seguramente a ese sujeto le pasan malvaviscos para que los coma mientras está dormido, pero como no puede masticar tú tienes que mover sus encías manualmente. Es como si tú mismo tuvieras que preparar tu propia mantequilla. Es una cosa de locos.

Ada nunca me agradeció el gesto. Pero es de comprenderse. Ella puede comportarse y actuar como una dama, pero es una mujer rebelde y muy complicada que es un poco más sumisa a los encantos piratas de personas como Leon S. Kennedy. Sus flecos me hacen reír. Él jamás tendrá la marca del amor puro y sincero que nació entre Ada y yo, cuando ella clavó sus dos pestañas eléctricas, que salieron despedidas con la misma velocidad que un beso, de su pistola aturdidora… Estuve en el suelo, tirando espasmos por el resto de la noche, y hasta la mañana siguiente, no me di cuenta que la fogata había consumido por completo la tienda de campaña que había comprado con los ahorros de tres meses de haber limpiado los pisos de la universidad… el decano dijo que solo me pagaría esos tres meses, pero supongo que estudiar política, me ayudará a persuadirlo para que me volviese a establecer un sueldo. Cosa que nunca sucedió. De hecho, estuve a punto de ser expulsado otra vez, lo cual no me daba mucho temor, realmente. Era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

.

.

.

-Esa es la peor historia de amor que he escuchado en toda mi vida, Derek. Y te lo digo yo, que he tenido romances por internet.

-¡Oh! Mi estimado Ray… tu no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Fue amor a primera vista, eso es mucho más que notable.

-¿Bajo qué argumentos?

-Ada… Derek… ¿No te parecen que combinan?

-Creo que combina tanto como Derek y porquería.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi nombre quede bien con absolutamente todo, inclusive con las cosas que no son bonitas.

-¿Sabes Derek? Creo que empiezo a comprender porque Resident Evil 6 no recibió críticas muy favorables.

-También yo. Tus preguntas introspectivas que me hicieron recordar buena parte de mi pasado, lograron despertar en mí, varias suposiciones que creía que ya estaban muertas, y una de esas cosas, radicaba principalmente en el hecho de que a la gente le gustan las historias de amor, y en Resident Evil 6, no hubo una historia de amor.

-¡Exacto!

-Así es Raymond. A la gente tampoco le gustan las historias de amor baratas y sin mucho sentido, sino hay que ver los resultados que acarreó consigo el juego. Unas pésimas ventas, y una paupérrima crítica.

-Vaya Derek… me sorprende que seas tan autocrítico.

-Fue uno de mis grandes fracasos Raymond. Uno de mis peores traspiés como personas que se encarga de hacer muchas cosas a la vez… nunca me perdonaré no haberle anticipado al guionista del juego lo que sucedería si eliminaba mi idea del guión.

-¿Cuál idea?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Resident Evil 6 fracasó porque la relación amorosa de Ada no fue la correcta. Eligieron a un pelmazo y poco hombre como Leon S. Kennedy para ser el interés amoroso de ella, en lugar de ponerme a mí, como el sensual y apuesto héroe de acción, que se queda con la chica. O en este caso, el misterioso y sexy villano, que logra persuadir a la chica buena de la película y convertirla en su adorada esposa.

-No creo que ese haya sido el error del juego, Derek.

-En realidad es una conjunción de muchas cosas que se hicieron mal. Yo no debí haber perdido la batalla. Inclusive uno puede darse cuenta, por la forma tan poco intencionada y emocionante con la que Ada me clava ese tubo en el abdomen, que yo tenía que haber acabado con el sufrimiento de Leon en aquel preciso instante, y que ella no tenía carácter alguno para hacer lo que hizo. Evidentemente fue obligada a cometer un acto de sedición en contra de sus principios femeninos.

-¿Principios femeninos?

-Es una regla de la naturaleza, que toda mujer que ha conocido a Derek C. Simmons, ha terminado de alguna u otra forma sintiéndose atraída hacia mí. Inclusive la señorita Harper, llegó de rodillas y llorando a mi escondite secreto, para que la hiciera mía…

-Secuestraste a su hermana Derek…

-Ella también era otra que estaba loca por mí.

-La secuestraste saliendo de la universidad, cuando caminaba sola, a altas horas de la noche, por una calle poco transitada de manera muy conveniente, cuando a tan solo unas cuadras, había una parada de autobuses del otro lado del vecindario, que estaba repleto de gente y no te dejaba grotescamente expuesto. Tu solo llegaste en un automóvil del gobierno, muy fácil de identificar y te la llevaste al escondite de La Familia.

-¿La Familia? No sé de qué estás hablando, Ray…

-¡Pero si lo acabas de mencionar!

-Me parece que esta entrevista ha terminado…

-¡Derek!

-Si me disculpas, iré a recuperar mi puesto de Consejero de Seguridad Nacional. Se lo quieren dar a un perro con sombrero. Supuestamente eso es lo que piensan de la utilidad de ese puesto, cuando yo mismo me lo auto-asigne durante un congreso, en donde estuve increpando con mi dedo índice al presidente durante al menos un par de horas, hasta que accedió a crear el puesto, cuyo principal recurso sería el hecho de proteger a toda persona de mi presencia en todo momento, ¿Y quién mejor para cumplir con ese mandato que yo mismo? Me conozco a la perfección y se cómo anularme, soy una persona bastante excelsa en muchos sentidos.

-Supongo que te valdrás de eso para recuperar tu puesto, ¿No?

Solo podía sonreír. Ese chico sería alguien muy importante en el futuro.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar en voz alta? Y no soy un chico, tengo treinta y cinco años.

-Hasta pronto mi viejo amigo.

Tuve que irme. Raymond no me dio otra opción. Él ya había tenido sus diez minutos de fama, introduciéndome de nueva cuenta al mundo que pedía a gritos nuevamente, mi presencia consoladora en medio de un mar de personas que buscaba sobrevivir a los abusos de la democracia y los buenos sistemas políticos de gobierno.

Tenía que llegar al eje central de todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que pasaría en un futuro. Después de todo, soy político, mi trabajo es anticiparme a los acontecimientos cuando me conviene y tener preparada una excusa, para cuando estos argumentos tuvieran que ser utilizados.

Seguramente soy el personaje más famoso, querido y extrañado de todo Resident Evil 6. Pero a todos mis fans, les digo que no desmayen… pronto tendrán noticias nuevas de mí. O al menos eso espero…

"Después de esta entrevista. Derek C. Simmons fue picado por una avispa y murió al instante. Su cuerpo disecado, aun hoy en día se sigue utilizando en los parques y centros recreativos como perchero para colgar sombreros"

"Ray y Peter se mudaron a Long Island, desde encontraron una casa perfecta para cultivarse en el ocio del aislamiento y el frikismo"

"Ada Wong jamás conoció esta entrevista… Derek Simmons asegura que ni ella puede resistirse a leer tanto material sensual puesto todo junto"

" se fumó solo dos porritos de marihuana al escribir esto y les recomiendo probarlo antes de escribir cualquier historia. Quizás no escribas cosas buenas, pero al menos escribes"


End file.
